


every little thing she does is magic

by czerni



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerni/pseuds/czerni
Summary: Akko is the girl eternally in love with magic.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	every little thing she does is magic

It's more or less like this:

Akko is the girl eternally in love with magic who has her heart on her sleeve and a multicoloured smile on her face. She sees the world with bright eyes, like a hopeless optimist, and she doesn’t give up not even against Hannah and Barbara’s mockery or Diana’s hurtful remarks. Even when her own magic isn’t enough to let her fly, she finds a way to keep moving forward in her quest to fulfill her dreams— the ones influenced by the enigmatic figure of a witch of her childhood that would change her life without knowing it.

Akko— so warm, so noisy, so childish— she is one of those people who can’t possibly go unnoticed by others, always drawing attention and leaving an impact on the people around them. Akko who, no matter how many times she uses her as a guinea-pig, still calls her her friend and goes through the craziest, weirdest situation of her life just to save her from an eternal dream state; who, despite all her harsh words, keeps smiling at her and accepting her and loving her.

And the thing is that Sucy hides herself between her mushrooms and has poison running through her veins— a mad scientist in the body of a young teenage witch, a little too much gloomy and sardonic. And if she finds herself looking at Akko by the corner of her eye all too often to be a coincidence, then she tries to shove those annoying feelings aside, but it turns out that doing so isn’t that easy. 

Everything is Akko’s fault for having to be so colourful, so damn eye-catching, and for making everything around here so fun and entertaining, it makes her impossible to stop her heart from skipping a beat when she is by her side, as much as she tries to hide it behind a deadpan demeanour. Akko and her summer-smile and her autumn hair and the memory of a kiss that never happened in the first place and of that love in development translated into the form of a smaller, sweeter version of herself, giving her flowers with a shy smile.

And Akko doesn’t notice a thing, no surprise. However— if instead it is Sucy the one who catches Akko looking at her in a way that’s different to how she looks at their other friends and even at Lotte; then Sucy just raises an eyebrow and lets her pale lips curl in the ghost of a smile that widens just a little bit and in a slightly teasing way when she sees Akko’s cheeks turn red, as if they had been colored with watercolors— a red as vibrant and eye-catching as her entire being. She could almost laugh mockingly (and affectionately) at her a little more; because Akko has always liked to act before thinking and despite that now she is the one looking at her with her heart in her hands and sickly-sweet words stuck between her peachy lips.

The thing is that Akko is the girl of the multicolour smile, eternally in love with magic— but her heart has space for other things too, even if she is still so clumsy and bold, even if she still has a lot to learn about life. But in the end that doesn’t really matter because that’s exactly what makes her so entertaining to admire.

(what made her fall for her in more than one way, even if she doesn’t say it out loud).

And is when their hands brush against each others, quiet and softly, that she doesn’t take long to realize.

(Akko is magic itself.)


End file.
